Nostalgia
by Misila
Summary: Maryse dice que, pensando en el abanico de posibilidades que había cuando Valentine cayó, ser exiliados en Nueva York no es tan terrible. Robert sabe que eso no es cierto.


El mundo de los cazadores de sombras, subterráneos y demás pertenece a Cassandra Clare.

* * *

_**Nostalgia**_

o—o

Cada vez que no logras contener una mirada de rabia, Maryse te repite, como si fuera una de esas retahílas con las que hace reír a Alexander, como para consolaros a los tres, que podría haber sido peor.

Sí, es cierto que no habéis muerto en el Levantamiento. Es cierto que no os han quitado las Marcas ni convertido en repudiados. Es cierto que, comparado con la maldición con la que la arpía que es Imogen Herondale ha confinado a Hodge Starkweather en el Instituto de Nueva York o la posibilidad de perder la custodia de vuestro hijo para que lo críen unos desconocidos, el exilio no es tan horrible.

_Para ella_, piensas con amargura, aunque sabes que ella extraña Alacante tanto como tú. Nunca hasta hace unos meses habíais salido de ahí; de hecho, ahora que lo piensas, puedes contar con los dedos de una mano los subterráneos que habías visto hasta que llegaron a la Ciudad de Cristal para renovar los Acuerdos. Te resulta amargamente irónico pensar que luchaste por unas ideas contrarias a algo a lo que, en realidad, nunca te habías enfrentado.

No puedes evitar echar de menos Idris. Echas de menos los bosques, las colinas, las torres de los demonios de Alacante. Las charlas con Michael.

Eso es, más que cualquier otra cosa, lo que te ha hecho sumirte en ese estado de enfado con el mundo en general. El exilio no sólo es anhelar un lugar. Es desear con tanta fuerza que duele volver a ver a tu _parabatai_, porque el castigo de la Clave ha roto el vínculo que os unía y en su lugar hay un espantoso vacío en el que debería estar él.

Llevas horas paseando por los pasillos del Instituto. No puedes dormir; no te encuentras cómodo en la cama, ni en Nueva York en general. Pasas junto a la puerta del invernadero y frunces el ceño; Hodge ha vuelto a dejársela abierta. Ese hombre nunca te ha caído bien, y desde luego la convivencia con él no está resultando nada fácil. Ya habéis tenido varios encontronazos, aunque llevas días intentando no mediar palabra con él; desde que, hace dos semanas, vuestra discusión hiciera llorar a Alexander y Maryse –que está de un humor terrible desde que se quedó embarazada de nuevo– os echase una bronca que asustó aún más al niño y lo dejó demasiado sorprendido incluso para seguir llorando.

Preguntándote de qué manera podrías conseguir dormir y apartando de entrada la idea de preguntarle a Hodge –pese a que nadie sabe más de infusiones que él–, te diriges a la biblioteca. El Códice siempre ha sido un excelente somnífero, en opinión de Michael. Una oleada de tristeza te invade cuando tus pensamientos vuelven a él. _Al menos está bien_, te dices, animándote al recordar que se encuentra en Idris criando a su hijo. Si fuese cualquier otro, lo envidiarías, pero es Michael y por él sólo puedes alegrarte.

La biblioteca está ocupada. Concretamente, por un individuo que no llega al metro de altura y acaba de cumplir dos años. Alexander, de alguna manera, ha conseguido escapar de su dormitorio, llegar a la enorme estancia y trepar por los estantes, y ahora está sentado en un hueco entre los libros a dos metros del suelo. Libros que se han caído de la estantería. Supones que deberías enfadarte, pero es muy tarde para ello. Además, a Hodge no le hará gracia y eso hace que sientas más cariño del habitual por tu hijo, que te observa desde su refugio en la estantería con los ojos azules muy abiertos y un grueso volumen en las manos, intuyendo que ha hecho algo no muy correcto.

Con un suspiro, te acercas a él y, poniéndote de puntillas mientras maldices no ser un poco –sólo unos centímetros– más alto, coges a tu hijo. Él se engancha a ti, aunque sigue sin mudar la expresión. Sólo cuando te dejas caer en el sofá y lo sientas en tu regazo se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa mientras su presa en torno al libro se relaja. Debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no vas a regañarle.

Lo cierto es que, a pesar de que ya han pasado dos años desde que nació, sigues sintiéndote un tanto incómodo alrededor de tu hijo. Lo quieres, por supuesto, y no puedes evitar sonreír cada vez que dice _papá_, pero nunca se te han dado bien los niños y puedes contar con las manos las veces que has hecho reír a Alexander. En tu defensa, tienes un hijo un poco raro al que, salvo contadas excepciones, las carantoñas sólo consiguen hacerle fruncir el ceño, como si estuviera preguntándose a qué viene hacer semejante estupidez.

Lo cierto es que Alec no es muy normal. Nunca ha llorado mucho, ni siquiera cuando tenía pocas semanas. Le gusta tanto dormir como observarlo todo cuando está despierto, y suele sonreír de repente, sin ningún motivo. Lo único que parece molestarle es que lo tengan mucho rato sin ver a Maryse.

Es precisamente él quien lleva peor estar lejos de Idris, más incluso que tú. No entiende por qué ya no viven en el único hogar que ha conocido; y, pese a que no habla mucho, lo poco que dice lo pronuncia sin problemas, y a veces mira alrededor murmurando _Alacante_, como si esperase que lo que ha sido su casa durante casi toda su corta vida se materializase ante él.

Otras veces, como ahora, simplemente se queda mirando algo fijamente. En este caso, tú. Te preguntas cómo entretenerlo, porque a pesar de que son las cuatro de la madrugada no parece tener ni pizca de sueño.

Entonces miras el libro que ha cogido tu hijo. Se te escapa una risita al darte cuenta de que es, precisamente, el Códice que Michael recomienda como remedio al insomnio.

—Dame eso—ordenas en voz baja. Alexander, con sus ojos azules y su nombre que es más grande que él –y lo sabes, pero no consigues acostumbrarte a llamarlo _Alec_, como hace Maryse–, vuelve a aferrar el libro con fuerza y pronuncia una sola palabra.

—No—y sabes que probablemente eso sea lo único que diga hasta mañana. Con un suspiro, coges el libro y lo alzas por encima de tu cabeza por el mero placer de hacer enfadar a tu hijo. Alexander tiene la mirada fija en el Códice y los brazos estirados hacia él, pero tras unos segundos se da cuenta de que no le vas a dar el libro—. Por favor—prueba.

No entiendes por qué a Alexander le gustan tanto los libros –entre otras cosas, porque aún no sabe leer–, pero es cierto que son de las cosas que más le llaman la atención. Supones que las ilustraciones le causan curiosidad. O que le gusta el sonido de las hojas al pasarse. En cualquier caso, te resulta extraño. Recuerdas al hijo de Valentine, al que Jocelyn muchas veces llevaba a casa para que jugase con Alexander, y cómo el pequeño Jonathan podía pasarse horas jugando con los cuchillos serafín de juguete y lanzando cubos de colorines. Claro que, piensas entonces, no estás seguro de que el hijo de Valentine fuese un buen ejemplo. Alexander no soportaba estar con él; siempre que se juntaban, tu niño acababa lleno de arañazos y negándose a alejarse de Maryse hasta el día siguiente.

—Ven, anda—sientas al niño junto a ti y abres el Códice sobre tu regazo. Inmediatamente, Alexander se acerca y mira la página, fijándose en la enorme de adornada que ocupa casi media página—. ¿Qué quieres, que te lea?—el niño asiente y no puedes evitar sonreír. Será callado, pero no tiene un pelo de tonto—. Vale.

»"Desde hace siglos los demonios pueblan nuestro planeta. En unas ocasiones hay más, en otras menos, pero cuando, hace unos setecientos años, los humanos se vieron incapaces de defenderse de ellos, el Ángel Raziel, compadeciéndose de ellos, bajó de los Cielos para ayudar a los habitantes de nuestro mundo a evitar ser asesinados y masacrados por ellos. Escogió a un apuesto joven…".

Te preguntas si es demasiado pronto para enseñarle a tu hijo la historia de vuestra raza, pero finalmente te encoges de hombros y sigues leyendo la historia de Jonathan Cazador de Sombras a media voz; tú has sabido eso desde que tienes uso de razón. Alexander se apoya en tu brazo y observa el libro mientras te escucha, aunque poco a poco su atención empieza a flaquear. Los ojos, que tan abiertos ha tenido antes, se le empiezan a cerrar sin que él pueda hacer mucho para evitarlo. Empiezas a leer, no sin cierto pesar, la historia David y Jonathan, pero no tardas en darte cuenta de que tu hijo ya no te está prestando atención. Se ha quedado dormido apoyado en tu brazo; parece un muñeco de trapo con la boca entreabierta.

Sonríes, y no sólo por haberte librado de leer un cuento en el que te duele pensar. No puedes evitar recordar las muchas veces que Alexander se quedó dormido en cualquier lado en Alacante y, tras un rato en el que Maryse hacía una lista de los peligros que hay en una casa para un bebé y os ponía a todos nerviosos, Michael acababa encontrándolo debajo de la cama o en el rincón que queda entre el sillón y la pared.

La sonrisa se esfuma mientras dejas el libro a un lado y coges a tu hijo para llevarlo a su dormitorio, de donde no debería haberse escapado en primer lugar. El niño se despierta por el movimiento y parpadea, somnoliento, pero luego apoya la cabeza en tu hombro.

—Papá—murmura—. ¿Vamos a Alacante?

No es la primera vez que lo pregunta, pero la respuesta te duele hoy más que de costumbre.

—No.

—Quiero jugar con Michael—protesta Alexander, aunque está más dormido que despierto.

—No vamos a ir—vuelves a responder, tratando de ignorar lo doloroso de esa oración, caminando por el pasillo. Encuentras a Hodge bajando las escaleras del invernadero, y tu hijo estornuda y se frota la nariz con los nudillos—. Nunca volveremos a vivir en Idris, Alexander.

Hodge te dedica la mirada de resentimiento que el niño es demasiado pequeño y está demasiado cansado para mostrar. Lo miras con desafío, con la creencia casi infantil de que, si lo repites las suficientes veces, aceptarás tu exilio más fácilmente.

No podrás resignarte nunca, comprendes cuando dejas a Alexander en su cama, tapado hasta la barbilla y dormido de nuevo. Idris siempre será tu casa por muchos motivos, y el principal de ellos nunca volverá a jugar con tu hijo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Vale, sé que en general Robert Lightwood no es un personaje muy querido. Y, aunque a mí me cae bien por motivos en los que no ahondaré ahora, se trata mal a un personaje sobre el que no sabemos nada, y lo poco que sabemos es de oídas. Y hoy he leído una cosa que ya... en fin, me ha enfadado, así que quería poner mi granito de arena. ¡Por un fandom sin bashing!

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
